Sitting, Waiting and Wishing
by cOokIng PoT
Summary: She grew tired of waiting for the man she loved to love her back. Now, he wants her back. But there are just too many obstacles and he wished he could turn back time. [Ch 7. The End][RyoSakuFujiSaku]
1. Prologue

This is my first RyoSaku fic, in fact, my first PoT fic. So be kind. PoT characters are in their mid-twenties.

**Prologue**

12 year old Sakuno waited patiently under the sakura tree, just outside the school. The earlier part of the day had been hectic. After all, it was White Day today, the day where the boys who received valentines from their sweethearts or admirers returned the favour.

It was common knowledge that Sakuno had given her only handmade box of chocolates to the snarky brat, commonly known as 'Ryoma-sama'. Sakuno preferred to call him Ryoma-kun. It sounded nicer, more closer to the heart.

Her heart, to be more specific.

She had been exhilarated when she opened her locker in the morning to find a clumsily written note, 'Meet me at the sakura tree after school'. It did not take her long to figure out who wrote it because she was very familiar with that scrawl.

And so she waited.

Just then,a familiarfigureappeared with his trademark cap.Looking around and making sure no one was around, he walked towards her.

"Sorry, some girls were pestering me." He explained. She merely shook her head and smiled, indicating she understood.

"Err…" He fumbled around in his bag and took out a small package. "This is for you. Happy White Day."

Their fingertips touched as she took it from him and simultaneously, both blushed at the same time. "Arigatou, Ryoma-kun." She murmured as she fingered the small, white box. A soft wind blew and suddenly, Ryoma bent to kiss her on the cheek.

She looked at him, startled, her face flushed.

"Wait for me, will you?" He asked.

* * *

Sakuno waited patiently for the young tennis prodigy to grow up. He left Seigaku at 16 to pursue his dream of going pro. He won his first title at 17 and never looked back then. And in the process, he seemed to have forgotten everything else, including her. 

Sakuno took out the box he had given her, still kept in its pristine white condition and opened it. She took out a ring and looked at it. The ring was a plain one, made out of 925 silver but nonetheless, came with a deep meaning.

He had asked her to wait for him, and she did. But it seemed like he did not care anymore. Sure, there were the occasional phone calls and emails. They went out together wherever he was back in Japan. He even gave her the keys to his apartment but she found it meaningless because it was always empty. He took her silence for a consent to continue his career for a 'little while longer', not knowing that it was not in her nature to voice out her deepest thoughts.

But at 27, Sakuno was tired. Tired of waiting for the man she loved to love her back.

Her mind made up, she put the box on top of the note she had written in her fine handwriting, and left the keys besides it.

She walked out of the apartment and closed the door quietly. A final click showed the door was locked and without looking back, she turned and walked on, quietly shutting the door to her heart.

* * *

Reviews are muchly appreciated! 


	2. Sitting, Waiting and Wishing: Chpt 1

Thanks for all the reviews! I can't update frequently so I apologize in advance. Let's move on with the story now!

**Sitting, Wishing and Waiting: Chapter 1**

'Ryoma Echizhen. Tennis prodigy. Started at Seigaku Junior High School, stormed the international tennis scene by turning pro at 16. Won his first title at 17, has never looked back since.'

In short, that was Ryoma Echizhen's life since 12 in a mere span of thirty one words. Momoshiro Takeshi, current editor for Tennis Weekly, Japan, looked at the short paragraph presented to him and could not help but smile.

As he put down the page, he could not help but wonder to himself: Ryoma, is this what your whole life is going to be about?

* * *

Ryoma frowned as the unfamiliar beep tone came on again. Where the hell was Sakuno? He had been trying to reach her for the past fifteen minutes and it was apparent she was not picking up.

There was no reason for her to not pick up. Every time he called, she would be sure to pick it up after a few rings, three rings to be precise. He glanced at his watch. No, it was morning in Japan already and Sakuno was an early riser.

For the past week, Ryoma had been playing in Los Angeles in an All-Star Charity Match. He had promised to call Sakuno the minute he arrived in the city but he conveniently forgot about it until the day he was due to leave.

"Echizhen-san, can we move on already? We have to get to the airport soon to check in." His publicist asked anxiously. He looked at her in annoyance.

"I'm trying to call home first." He said curtly. He punched in the numbers for his apartment and was dismayed to find that he reached the answering machine only.

"Let's go then." Sakuno would be fine. She always would. And she would be waiting for him when he got home, of that he was sure.

* * *

Sakuno dug her hands deeper into the pockets of her jacket as the chilly autumn wind blew. She had turned her cell phone off, not wanting to be disturbed by anyone, especially Ryoma.

Unconsciously, she found herself wandering near the park where she and Ryoma had spent much of their time together and sat down a park bench.

"_You're shivering. Here, take my jacket." Ryoma said and removed his jacket._

"_No! You'll freeze to death!" Sakuno protested but he draped it firmly over her small frame._

"_It's better that I fall sick so that you can take care of me." He merely said and kissed her forehead. She blushed a deep red. _

She had felt so blissful then, that she was the luckiest girl around to have such a great boyfriend. She closed her eyes as she tried hard to contain her tears. No, she had convinced herself that she was past crying for him but why was it so that her heart throbbed so painfully and her tears threatened to spill?

"Ryuuzaki?"

She looked up at the familiarity of the voice and found herself staring into the all-too familiar blue orbs.

"Fuji-sempai?"

* * *

Sakuno had blossomed into a beautiful young lady, her hair no longer tied up in pig-tails but now in a loose ponytail with wisps of hair falling out.

Her eyes still the same registered surprise at his presence. He was similarly surprised to find her alone at the park. She motioned for him to sit down and he gladly accepted the offer.

"Aren't you going to pick Ryoma up? Heard he's coming back today." Sakuno shook her head.

"He can go home himself." Fuji was puzzled by the finality in the tone. Noticing that there were tear stains on her face, he knew something was not right.

"Is something wrong?" He asked gently. "You can tell me." He put his hand on her shoulder and finally, the last wall crumbled in Sakuno.

She bit her lip and tried to prevent the tears from escaping again. "I…I…Ryoma…" Before she could even get that far, she started sobbing. Wordlessly, Fuji took the smaller girl into his embrace.

* * *

Ryoma finally reached home and cursed the foul weather. He was unprepared for it and the biting cold had got to him.

But what was inside the house was something he was even more unprepared for it. He noticed the letter immediately. 'To Ryoma' The familiar handwriting was unmistakably hers and he tore it open.

The feeling of dread rose inside him and when he reached the last word, he could scarcely believe what he was reading.

Sakuno wanted to break up with him? That was not possible. Ryoma knew that he had made her angry a few times before and that she had wanted to leave him but they always got back together, somehow.

Surely this time would be the same, won't it? A small box lay besides the letter and he picked it up, opening it.

The ring.

Ryoma dropped the letter and dashed out of the house. No, Sakuno would not do this to him. Not now.

* * *

Sakuno lay in Fuji's arms, sobbing, her heart broken, her fragile form racked with tears. Fifteen years of loving. It was too hard to put them all down. There were simply too many memories but she had to do it.

Ryoma ran around the place, searching for her. The cold wind enveloped him as he clutched the ring tightly and continued searching. She could not leave him. They were meant to be together, forever. That was what he said fifteen years ago. And he thought promises were forever.

Fuji wondered what he was doing as he hugged Sakuno. It seemed natural to put his arms around her and comfort her. Yes, it was only a little gesture. But Fuji knew otherwise. Fifteen years of standing afar and watching her. He had been content to see her happy but it seemed standing afar was not enough.

Fifteen years of sitting, waiting and wishing.

_

* * *

To be continued_

Reviews are muchly appreciated.


	3. Sitting, Waiting and Wishing: Chpt 2

I've been bad and haven't been writing! slaps self hehe. Dishing out the much awaited Chapter 2! Thank you all for the lovely reviews!

**Sitting, Waiting and Wishing: Chapter 2**

Ryoma sat alone in the dark apartment, holding onto the ring. It shone under the soft moonlight. Ryoma stared at it and with a sudden rage, hurled it against the wall, hurling his hatred, sorrow and misery with it.

The ring made a small clattering noise as it hit the floor, which was magnified by the silence in the apartment. A small sob was heard and gradually crescendoed into a howl as Ryoma bent over and cried for the first time in his life.

* * *

"Are you feeling better?" Fuji asked, as Sakuno sipped on the warm coffee. The two were in Fuji's apartment after Fuji had kindly offered to put her up since she did not want to go back to her own house lest her grandmother ask arkward questions.

She put down her coffee mug and nodded slowly, smiling through her tears. Fuji sighed inwardly. Sakuno had always been one not to let her emotions show too easily and even now, she still had a wall around her. He lifted his hand and touched her tear-streaked face gently, stroking away the tears.

"Such a pretty face should not be ruined by tears. Its not worth it."

The sudden warmth of Fuji's hand took Sakuno by surprise and she could only remain silent. Fuji looked a little surprised but managed to recover his posture, thankfully.

"Why not you go take a rest? I tidied up the guest room already." Sakuno nodded meekly again and got up to leave. Fuji heard the door close with a soft 'click' and settled back into the comfort of his armchair. He closed his eyes.

After all these years, was it really true that he had still not given up hope yet? Fuji shook his head to clear his thoughts, opening his eyes. He looked up in surprise to see Sakuno standing in front of him.

She smiled shyly. "I thought it would be rude of me not to wish you goodnight. Oyasumi, Fuji-sempai."

"Fuji will suffice. I'm only two years older than you but you make me sound like I'm twenty years older." She laughed a little.

"Oyasumi then, Fuji-sem..Fuji-san." She turned to head back to her bedroom but not before turning around for a second and adding softly, "Arigatou, Fuji-san."

Just as she was about to walk back, Fuji spoke. "Do you still love him?" She hesitated for a moment.

"No." She turned to look at him.

And for that brief second, their eyes met. That moment vanished as she left for her room, closing the door.

Fuji picked the phone up and dialled, calling the only person he knew who would keep calm despite the present calamity. "Tezuka? I hope I'm not disturbing you but..."

* * *

Momoshiro pounded furiously on the door. He looked at his watch and frowned. The young man was due to meet him at 10am for a morning coffee but it was 11am already and he was still not ready.

"Echizhen! I'll make you treat!" He threatened but there was still no response. Just as he considered kicking the door open, the door slowly creaked open and Ryoma appeared.

"What?" He blinked, unfamiliar with the harsh light. Momoshiro stared in surprise. Ryoma looked scruffed and weary, and he smelt of alcohol. A lot of alcohol.

"Oh my gosh." He muttered under his breath. Something must have happened. "You were supposed to meet me today!" Ryoma yawned.

"I was? Sorry." He turned and Momoshiro followed him. Ryoma stumbled and fell forward into the sofa.

"Watch it!" Momoshiro yelled and to his relief, he found his junior snoring away. He looked in distaste at the cans of beer lying around. Where was Sakuno?

He stepped on something hard and lifted his foot to see a ring. The ring looked familiar. Oh yes! It was the one Ryoma had got for Sakuno for White Day a long time ago and unfortunately for Ryoma then, Eiji and him had spied the freshman then proposing to Sakuno and had teased the hell out of the brat. But why was it on the floor?

Spying a crumpled piece of paper lying nearby, he picked it up and unfolded it. There in Sakuno's neat handwriting, Momoshiro read through it. When he finally finished it, he understood why Ryoma was in such a state. He fished out his mobile phone and dialed a number. Two clicks were heard and a familiar voice came on.

"Nya Momo! What's up!"

"Eiji-sempai? I have bad news."

* * *

Ryoma groaned and rolled over. His forehead was burning and he had a queasy sensation in his stomach. He tried to get up, but fell back as his legs gave way.

"Easy ochibi!" A strong pair of arms propped him up and rested him on the sofa. Ryoma struggled to open his eyes.

"Eiji-sempai?" He asked groggily as he stared up into the redhead's eyes. Eiji looked at his junior worriedly as Momoshiro came rushing in with a wet towel, pressing it against Ryoma's forehead.

"Ugh."Ryoma jerked forward to puke, and fortunately, Momoshiro was prepared with a plastic bag. Eiji sat besides Ryoma and patted his back. Ryoma groaned again, obviously uncomfortable.

"When did you arrive?"

"Nya ochibi! Get some rest first!" Eiji exclaimed and motioned to Momoshiro to carry the lad to his bed. Ryoma protested weakly but could do nothing. Before falling asleep, Ryoma muttered Sakuno's name softly. The two closed the bedroom door behind them and sat on the sofa.

"You mean Ryuuzaki-san broke up with Ochibi? But they are getting married! And they love each other!" Eiji exclaimed. Momoshiro had called the redhead earlier about Ryoma's current funk which prompted the redhead, who was a famous radio personality by now, to cancel his interview.

"If only Sakuno knew when…Echizhen didn't exactly give her a date." Momoshiro sighed.

"But they've been together for the past 11 years! She can't do this to him!"The redhead wailed, flapping his arms. "They are meant for each other!"

"I don't know but Ryuuzaki probably has her reasons. She won't make such a hasty decision."

"That's true. Poor ochibi. So much for 11 years of love..." The two settled into silence. Just then, Eiji's cheery handphone ring tone pierced the air and Eiji apologetically answered it.

"Nya Fuji! What's up?" Eiji greeted cheerily. His face grew solemn and Momoshiro could only guess that something was not right.

"Ok, I'll meet you at 3pm. Usual place. Bring her along."

"What happened?" Momoshiro asked. Eiji turned to look at Momoshiro.

"Fuji called to tell me that…Ryuuzaki-san is staying at his place now." Momoshiro looked thunderstruck as Eiji could only let out a sigh.

* * *

Fuji stared out of the window. He knew Eiji would probably yell at him for this but he had to inform him of the turn of events. Fuji hated this. He hated not being able to be in control. As the famed Seigaku tensai, he could always prempt what his opponent wanted to do and counter it with anything he wished.

Unfortunately, he could not do so when it came to the affairs of the heart.He was just another fumbling idiot along with the rest of the world, grapping with the word "Love". Fuji wished he could know more about love, but he could barely understand it. He tried to capture it in his photographs, of elderly couples in marital bliss, a newlywed couple or a young couple kissing on the streets.

_"Are you really sure you want to do this, Fuji?" The deep baritone voice had asked, 1000 miles away from Japan in Germany._

_"Is this really love, Tezuka?" Fuji had asked back in return. "If so, then I want to hold on to it." There was a pause. _

_"I don't know, Fuji. But I trust you'll make the right decision eventually."_

What was love? Fuji did not know if waiting for a person for 10 years meant it was love. Or if possessing the person was love.

"Fuji-san?" He turned to see Sakuno standing behind him. "I prepared breakfast."

"Oh, you shouldn't have. I apologize for being a bad host."

"It's alright. Let's eat before it turns cold." He smiled as he followed her.


	4. Sitting, Waiting and Wishing: Chpt 3

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews!

**Sitting, Waiting and Wishing: Chapter 3**

Breakfast for the day had taken a sour turn when Fuji calmly informed Sakuno that he was meeting with Eiji and Momoshiro later only to have his pancakes thrown at him.

"I'm not going! You can go for all I care!"

"Sakuno…"

"You bastard! You took me in so that you could return me to Ryoma later!" She cried out. The words stung as Fuji tried to calm her down.

"Listen, Sakuno, it's necessary…"

"What's necessary! I can't go back to him anymore….Because…" A fresh wave of sobs overtook her as she struggled to breathe. "I know I'll go back to him if I see him again." She knelt down, her frail form racking with tears. "I can't…I can't…"

Fuji's heart tore at the sight. Yes, how could he expect her to forget her love with Ryoma when it had been for a good 11 years? Feelings did not come and go easily. Wordlessly, he knelt down besides her and took her into his arms.

"Then why did you say you didn't love him anymore?" Fuji asked, his hands stroking her hair. Sakuno lifted her face towards him.

"Because I want to forget him."

* * *

Fuji had been inexplicably drawn to Sakuno when he first met her. There was just something about the way her large, chocolate brown eyes twinkled, how her shy smile was ever so lovely and the cute way she stuttered. 

He was surprised to learn that she had gotten together with Ryoma, although that provided him with a constant stream of ways to tease Ryoma. Yet, he could hardly explain the faint pang of disappointment whenever he saw the couple together, smiling and talking in hushed tones.

He dismissed the feeling as he focused on his tennis, studies, and eventually, his career. But Fuji was too ignorant then that he had long fallen in love.

* * *

"How about Echizhen? We leave him here? What if he does something stupid?" Momoshiro asked Eiji worriedly. Eiji frowned and absent-mindedly touched the plaster on his face, a habit which he had developed since High School. 

"I think he's too wasted. And I don't think Sakuno wants to see him now, anyway." Momoshiro nodded in agreement. "Let's go then."

As the two left the apartment quietly, they failed to notice that the Ryoma' bedroom door had opened a fraction of a crack and the cat-like golden eyes followed them, all the way out.

* * *

"Fuji-san, gomen nasi." 

"Why are you apologizing?" Fuji asked, glancing at his passenger besides him.

"I was acting a bit out of character earlier. I shouldn't have thrown the pancakes at you anyway." Sakuno said apologetically, her eyes cast down.

"You always seem to be sorry for something." Fuji drew the car up to stop at a red light. "Tell me, Sakuno. Is there anything in your life where you can not say sorry for?" He asked her.

Sakuno looked at him in surprise and tried to open her mouth to say something, but found she could not. The light turned green and Fuji drove off, leaving her with the unanswered question.

* * *

"Fuji. Ryuuzaki-san." Eiji greeted them solemnly. It was a strange meeting indeed at the table. Eiji looked stern, which was hardly the case with the bouncy redhead. Momoshiro looked quizzically at Sakuno. Sakuno was looking increasingly uncomfortable. Fuji on the other hand, was looking through the menu, being the calm person he always was. 

"One coffee please." He said airily as he handed the menu back to the waiter. "Sakuno, what would you like?" He asked kindly.

"Eh…" She hesitated. "Tea. Arigatou, Fuji-san." Eiji frowned at change in name usage.

"So, Sakuno will be staying with me for an indefinite period of time." Fuji said, breaking the silence that ensued.

"Is that really necessary, Fuji? I mean, Ryuuzaki-san can stay with Ryuuzaki-sensei." Eiji asked.

"Sakuno, are you really sure you want to do this?" Momoshiro asked, finally getting to the crux of the meeting. "It's been 11 years, after all. Why don't you just forgive and forget?"

Sakuno's fingers were clasped tightly around each other and she looked down, her face flushed. Fuji put his hand over hers and smiled encouragingly at her. She looked at him, cheering up a little at this small act.

"You're right, Momoshiro-sempai. It's been 11 years." She said softly. "I've been waiting for 11 years…for Ryoma to love me back. And I think I've waited enough. I want a commitment, something that is strange and foreign to Ryoma. Something which he can never give me."

"But Sakuno, Ryoma has his career…."

"He has to give it up then! He cannot have the best of both worlds!" She was sick and tired of hearing all the nonsense about Ryoma's illustrious career. She just wanted a man to love her back, a man to be there for her when she needed him, not the other way round. "I've waited long enough for him to give it up!"

"If that's what you want, then I'll do it." A familiar monotonous voice said from behind suddenly and Sakuno whirled behind to see Ryoma.

"Hello everyone, I'm sorry I'm late." He sat down nonchantly besides Sakuno, glaring at Eiji and Momoshiro. The deadliest glare however, seem to be reserved for Fuji, who smiled anyway.

"What?" Sakuno asked in disbelief.

"I'll give everything up, if that's what you want." Ryoma repeated again.

"It's not so simple as saying something like that! I want a break-up now! For good!" Sakuno's voice crescendoed. "I can't stand it when you make everything sound so simple when it isn't!"

"You're just making it complicated." Ryoma said, his voice a little louder.

"I'm not! Listen Ryoma, I'm sick and tired of having to wait for calls that never come, for you to come back home and for you to love me back. The world does not revolve around YOU!" She got up abruptly and turned to leave, only to have her arm gripped tightly by Ryoma.

"Why do you keep saying I don't love you when you know I do!"

"Let go of me!" She cried out, her tears threatening to spill. "You don't! You think it's love but it's not! Love is not wanting to have a maid around! It involves sacrifice! You don't know the meaning of sacrifice, Ryoma." His iron-grip on her loosened and she took the opportunity to break free.

"I think it's enough Ryoma. Let's go, Sakuno." Fuji said as he got up and turned to lead Sakuno out. Ryoma's eyes flashed dangerously as he put out a hand to stop him.

"This does not concern you, Fuji-sempai."

"Well, it does now." Fuji said simply. "At least I'm not some condescending brat who does not reprociate the feelings of his loved ones."

With that, all hell broke loose as Ryoma swung a fist at Fuji, landing squarely on his jaw. Sakuno let out a huge gasp while Eiji and Momoshiro watched in horror as Fuji massaged his bruised jaw gently, then took another punch and socked Ryoma's eye.

"Stop it! Stop it! Please! Stop it!" Sakuno pleaded frantically as the two got into a scuffle. It took Eiji and Momoshiro a bit of effort to separate the two.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU CAN'T TAKE SAKUNO AWAY!" Ryoma screamed at Fuji.

"Fuji, go! GO!" Eiji urged as Momoshiro tried to hold Ryoma back from lunging at Fuji again. Fuji took Sakuno's hand and swiftly led her away.

"BASTARDS! DAMN IT! WHY ARE YOU LETTING HIM GET AWAY! SAKUNO!" Ryoma yelled, struggling desperately to break free. Sakuno took a last glance at Ryoma through the glass panel of the café and left.

* * *

Ryoma had always dismissed Fuji as a sempai who loved to torture people. Little did he know that Fuji would be his rival in love. 

The faintest inkling only came in junior high school. She had been sleeping under a tree while waiting for him and Fuji had happened to pass by. He caught Fuji patting Sakuno's head somewhat endearingly but Ryoma, being the wooden blockhead he was, dismissed that as an act of brotherly affection.

He had failed to see the look in Fuji's eyes, one of tenderness and gentleness. Something, which no one had ever been able to provoke in Fuji, not even his brother Yuuta.

"_Let's not get too careless"_ Wise words from Tezuka which Ryoma had failed to heed.

* * *

A very hastily done chapter with a lot of unanswered questions which I will hopefully answer in the next few chapters to come. Reviews are appreciated! 


	5. Sitting, Waiting and Wishing: Chpt 4

Decided to do some speed updating. Thanks for the reviews! Dishing out Chapter 4!

**Sitting, Waiting and Wishing: Chapter 4**

Ryoma slammed the door to his apartment with a loud bang and threw the keys violently onto the floor. Eiji traded an 'uh-oh' look with Momoshiro and entered, with Momoshiro closing the door softly.

"Did I say that you could come in?" Ryoma asked icily, glaring at them as he sat on the sofa.

"Nya Ryoma, you must understand that it's a public place! And it'll make matters worse and…"

"Shut up, Kikumaru-sempai." Ryoma cut in curtly. "Get out."

"Echizhen…"

"Momo-sempai, you too. Out." Ryoma looked straight at Momoshiro, his eyes betraying that faint glimmer of hurt and betrayal of his two seniors. He recomposed himself and got up, heading for the door and opening it.

"There, the door's open." Momoshiro and Eiji glanced at each other and headed for the door.

"Call us if you need anything nya…" The door slammed in Eiji's face before he could finish the sentence.

"Nya, what do we do now?" Momoshiro could only shake his head and sigh.

"I don't know."

* * *

"Sakuno?"

"Why did you hit him?" Fuji remained silent as they continued to cruise past the neighbourhood. "WHY did you hit him?" Sakuno asked again, her voice louder this time. Fuji let out a sigh, and stopped the car at the side of the road.

He looked at Sakuno, hands over the steering wheel. "He hit me first, in case you didn't notice, Sakuno."

"But you shouldn't have…" She protested before he cut her off again.

"You're still in love with him, aren't you?"

"No… I meant…" She floundered, "It's just that… it's not normal for you to hit anyone!" _nor is it for Ryoma_

Fuji looked at Sakuno, exasperated. "Let's drop this, shall we?" He looked weary and she nodded, letting him reeve up the engine again and continue their journey back.

* * *

Ryoma couldn't think. His brain had stopped functioning already. Ponta. Yes, he needed Ponta.

He opened the refrigerator and cursed when he realized there was no more Ponta. He looked in dismay at how empty it was.

"Great." He muttered under his breath. Normally, it was Sakuno who took care of the nitty gritty things, like buying the groceries. And of course his ponta. He slumped back into the sofa.

He was angry.

Angry that she had dumped him out of the blue and left without a word.

Angry that he had made a spectacle out of himself at the café, in front of her and Fuji.

Angry that Eiji and Momoshiro stopped him.

Angry that he had not socked Fuji harder.

Angry that Fuji had taken Sakuno away.

Yes, Ryoma was angry and his anger boiled inside him. "Damn it!" He yelled as he punched the sofa. Just then, his handphone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket with great annoyance.

"Ryoma! Where have you been!" His publicist screamed at him. "You have a charity match to play this Saturday! Have you forgotten? And you didn't turn up for your training today!"

"Oh bugger it. I'm busy." He snapped his phone shut and switched it off. Why couldn't people give him peace!

* * *

"I'll be out for a while. Meanwhile, you can take a look around. Feel free to make yourself comfortable." Fuji said and winked before he left the house. That left Sakuno practically the whole apartment to herself and it was not a bad prospect, especially after what had happened earlier in the morning.

She made herself a cup of coffee and sipped slowly as she walked around the apartment. There were a lot of photographs placed neatly in their frames, which was understandable since Fuji was a photographer by profession.

She saw a number of the Seigaku team as well as other people such as Saeki of Rokkaku Chu. She chanced upon a few candid shots of Yuuta and giggled. Then, she paused at a photograph.

She put her mug down and picked it up gingerly. It was a beautiful shot of a girl looking out at the sea, her face radiant and peaceful.

Sakuno surprised herself. She could hardly remember when the last time it had been since she had felt that way. She was either worried or anxious for Ryoma most of the time. She realized that she was seldom at peace with herself.

In Fuji's fine hand wrote, "_Sakuno"_

Ryoma had been away in the States then competing in the US Open and Sakuno had felt at a loss. She was only 16 then and being apart from her boyfriend was tearing her apart.

That was until Fuji came in and helped her cope with it, after noticing how dazed she looked in school.

"Have you been to the beach?"

"Ano…no." Fuji chuckled.

"Let's go then."

The beach had been wonderful. The sounds of the waves crashing over the rocks were soothing and the glow of the sunset bathed the entire beach. Sakuno had squealed with delight as she took off her socks and shoes, enjoying the coolness of the saltwater.

She breathed in deeply and admired the sunset. Just at the very moment, she had felt so contented, so peaceful, so happy.

So happy being there.

"Oh, I see you enjoy this picture too. It's my favourite too." With a start, Sakuno turned to see Fuji smiling at her. She hurriedly replaced it.

"Gomen nasai."

"It's okay. I bought some groceries. Would you want to fix dinner together?" Fuji asked pleasantly. Sakuno nodded happily.

"Now there, you're smiling again. You had such a long face earlier. Come on." Fuji walked to wards the kitchen. And Sakuno stood there dumbfounded.

Since when had she stopped smiling? Since when had she felt so happy just by preparing dinner?

Was it her or was it Fuji? No, it was impossible.

There's a saying that feelings do develop without one noticing it. It sneaks upon you like a thief in the night, catching you unaware when you're most vulnerable.

Whenever Ryoma went away on long trips and Sakuno found herself pining for her loved one, Fuji would always be there to help her with the agony of waiting. She did not know why Fuji would bother to help, but assumed that it was probably Fuji acting as a caring sempai.

In a way, she was right.

But no matter what, Fuji made things a little easier and bearable. And somehow, she found herself enjoying Fuji's company. Sure, Eiji and Momoshiro often tagged along but she was just happy to be with him.

It was a different kind of happiness when she was Ryoma. Somehow, throughout the years, the blissful feeling of being with Ryoma had slowly changed, to what she could not give an answer to now.

* * *

Ryoma sat on the couch, still thinking. It had been a good 11 years since Sakuno first entered his life and it was undeniable that he had never stopped loving her since then.

But maybe she was right? Maybe he was being too selfish. No, scrap that. He WAS selfish. Selfish and foolish to make a girl he loved do deeply wait so long for him, holding onto nothing but a stupid 925 silver ring.

It was not even a diamond ring.

But that was the beautiful thing about Sakuno. She never asked for anything else. Her face lit up wherever he gave a grunt of appreciation when she cooked dinner for him or when he came back from another match.

She was happy and contented to see him and be with him.

But men are idiots and only when a thing is taken away from them then do they realize the importance of it.

Sakuno had become a constant in Ryoma's life that he expected her to be there as and when he needed her. But now that she had walked away, Ryoma found himself at a loss. He couldn't even drink a can of Ponta when he needed it most.

And so, Ryoma being Ryoma decided there and then he wanted Sakuno back.

And the only way to do so was to challenge Fuji for it, in the only way he knew of.

Tennis.

But first, he needed Ponta.

* * *

Fuji cut the celery into neat pieces and put them aside. "Eh, Fuji-san? Perhaps you should leave the cooking to me."

"That wouldn't be nice."

"I insist!"

"Let's do it together, shall we?" Fuji asked and Sakuno could only nod in agreement. She washed her hands and quickly got to task by slicing the carrots first. They were making stew and Fuji went to check on the chicken stock.

Maybe it was the way how her hands deftly cut the vegetables but Fuji paused for a while as he stopped to look at her.

Sure, Fuji had dated a number of girls but they were either interested in his looks, money or fame. Eiji had often bugged him why he still did not have a steady girlfriend and Fuji could only shrug and smile.

"_I love women. If it's only one, it'll only be woman."_

"_Nya Fuji! You have to settle down somehow!"_

In truth, however, he just simply could not find anyone who could fit in the mould of Sakuno. Subconsciously, he measured every girl he dated up to the standards of Sakuno. The shy, sweet-looking girl of Seigaku High who stammered and blushed at every sentence.

The girl who had captured both his and Ryoma's heart.

"Fuji-san, could you pass me the pepper?" Sakuno asked and Fuji gladly obliged. He opened the larder and took out the bottle.

"Here you go." He smiled and as she reached out to take the bottle from him, the tips of their fingers touched. Momentarily, the room froze as they realized the contact they had.

Neither moved. Was it because neither wanted that moment to end?

Sakuno moved her hand away when the doorbell rang suddenly. Her face was slightly flushed and she started to mix the ingredients vigorously.

"I'll get the door." Fuji said as normally as he could and she nodded, without looking at him. He went to the door and opened it and his eyes widened in surprise. He smiled.

"Hello Fuji." The deep voice greeted.

"I see you're finally back, Tezuka."

* * *

Reviews are highly appreciated! If the story is progressing too slowly, I do apologize. But I have to set the necessary groundwork for the preceding chapters so do bear with me. (Yes! I do have the ending worked out already!) Enjoy! 


	6. Sitting, Waiting and Wishing: Chpt 5

**Sitting, Waiting and Wishing: Chapter 5**

It was quiet at the dinner table. Sakuno could hardly eat and fidgeted in her seat. It was unnerving, especially when Tezuka was around. Fuji noticed her small appetite and deftly put a piece of chicken into her bowl.

"Is my cooking that bad, Sakuno?" Fuji asked, pretending to sound hurt.

"Ano! No…I…"

"Fuji, stop teasing her." Tezuka said as he put his chopsticks down besides his bowl. Fuji chuckled.

"Well, I see dinner is done. I'll wash up then."

"Let me do it!" Sakuno exclaimed as she rose immediately. Somehow, she felt intimidated by Tezuka's presence. She cleared the table quickly and left for the kitchen. Fuji looked at her retreating figure.

"Are you done looking?"

"No." Came the honest reply.

"Fuji…"

"Saa, let's go for a walk. Sakuno, Tezuka and I will go get desert!" Tezuka nodded curtly and rose, walking out of the apartment.

* * *

The chilly autumn wind blew and the two men dug their hands deeper into the pockets of their coats. The leaves swirled around them as people scuttled around, wanting to escape into the warmth of their houses.

"Fuji."

"Hmm?"

"Are you really sure you want to do this?"

"I don't get what you mean." Tezuka stopped walking and looked at Fuji.

"You do know of Ryoma's relationship with Sakuno."

"And?"

"She'll only use you as her substitute." Fuji's eyes opened and his blue orbs gazed steadily at Tezuka.

"I don't mind, as long as she's happy. You do realize I am the only one who can offer her that currently."

"If you want her to be happy, return her to Ryoma."

"This is not some passing game, Tezuka."

"She was never yours." Tezuka walked on ahead of Fuji, crossing the road. Fuji stopped.

"Tezuka, I love her." Fuji said quietly. "She knows what she's doing."

As the cars drove past them, separating the two from each other, Tezuka gazed steadily into Fuji's eyes. The chilly wind blew again, yet the two of them continued to look at each other, unruffled.

Perhaps it was a deep understanding between the two which made words unnecessary, as it had been, is still and will be. Finally, Tezuka spoke, choosing his words carefully.

"If that is what will make you happy, then I will not object." And Fuji smiled. He crossed the road.

"Saa, I did promise Sakuno to get some desert. Let's go."

* * *

Ryoma groaned as he got up groggily to the shrill ringing of his handphone. He snapped it open.

"Ryoma!" His personal assistant screamed into the phone anxiously. "WHERE ARE YOU! ARE YOU AT HOME!" Ryoma held his head, trying to curse the throbbing headache away.

"Stop yelling."

"Where ARE you! You're supposed to play in the charity match TOMORROW and there's a press conference today and you're to meet…"

"Forget it. Cancel everything."

"WHAT?" Ryoma looked visibly annoyed.

"I said cancel everything." He sighed heavily, as if talking to a particularly stupid pupil.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT! THE SPONSORS, THE MEDIA!"

"Oh shut up."

"Where's Sakuno! She'll talk some sense into you!"

"DON'T MENTION HER!" Ryoma finally snapped and thundered into the handphone. He hung up immediately and threw the handphone across the room. It fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

Sakuno. Yeah right. She was gone. No more. Poof. Just like that.

And he still wanted her back.

With a renewed resolute, he got up. Glancing at the photograph which the two of them had taken a long time ago, he buttoned up his coat.

"Mada mada dane. I'll get you back."

* * *

Tezuka had stayed the night at Fuji's apartment as he was still suffering a little from jet lag. Fuji had brewed an extra strong brew the next morning so that he could recover.

Sakuno still felt uncomfortable with him around. A little guilty, perhaps? She was relived when Fuji kindly requested for her to go to the supermarket to get some groceries and went off immediately.

"Tezuka, I think she's scared of you." Fuji chuckled as he placed his coffee mug on the table, leaning back into the sofa. Tezuka did not look up from his newspaper and sipped his extra strong coffee slowly.

"Oh is it? Do I scare you then, Fuji?"

Fuji laughed. "Tezuka…Oh! Look at who's here." He reached for the trash tabloid which he had conveniently bought earlier. Fuji had to keep up with 'Who's in who's out' crowd. After all, he was a photographer. The headline screamed "EMPIRE BOSS AND HIS MANY AFFAIRS!" And smack right there was a huge picture of Keigo Atobe.

"Die." Fuji said simply and put his coffee mug over the man's face.

"That's not a very nice thing to do, Fuji." Tezuka said, still not looking up from his newspaper.

"You're still defending him?"

"No."

"Do you still love him?" Fuji asked. Tezuka paused and Fuji smiled. "I don't think so. You wouldn't have feelings for such a flippant, obnoxious creature." He said lightly and threw the section into the rubbish bin. "I'm going to take a bath." He declared and sauntered to the kitchen.

When Fuji was safely out of sight, Tezuka put down the Financial Times and took out the newspaper in the trash. He was still the same, although he seemed a little more haggard, he thought inwardly.

Tezuka stared at the picture and put the newspaper back to where it belonged.

In the trash.

* * *

Ryoma rang the doorbell and stood there. Finally, he had come to Fuji's apartment to settle things with Fuji.

"Echizhen?" The deep baritone voice which greeted him surprised him.

"Buchou?" The young man blinked again, wondering if he had come to the wrong place. Had it come to Tezuka's place by accident? Just then, Fuji's head popped out from behind Tezuka's shoulder.

"We hardly have visitors. Is that Yuuta?" Fuji said brightly before realizing it was Ryoma who was standing at the door.

"An unwelcome visitor I suppose." Ryoma said nonchantly.

"Sakuno's not in, if you're interested."

"I'm not here to see her. I'm looking for you." Fuji's eyes opened for that fraction of a second, a little surprised.

"How interesting."

"I want her back."

"Oh. What makes you think I'll give her back?" Fuji asked innocently.

"Fight me. Play a tennis match with me." Tezuka was getting a little tired of having to stand in between them.

"Stop it, the both of you." He commanded but both paid no heed.

"A match? That's very un-original Ryoma. I would have thought better from you."

"Winner gets her. Loser backs off. And of course, I'll win." He smirked.

"Ryoma, how stupid can you get. Don't be too cocky."

"Fuji, stop it. Ryoma, shut up. Let's discuss this civilly." Tezuka urged.

"Fuji-sempai, you don't get overconfident."

"Saa, pride comes before a fall."

"No matter what, I'll win her back." Ryoma stated firmly and just then, a huge gasp could be heard from behind. He turned only to see…a fuming Sakuno behind. Tezuka merely shook his head.

"What do you think I am, Echizhen Ryoma! Another PRIZE of yours!"

"Sakuno…I…"

"I am not some pretty silverware waiting to be displayed in your cabinet! And I thought that you would grow up a little!" She shoved him aside, stomping past Tezuka and Fuji. Fuji walked after her while Tezuka stood at the gate, facing Ryoma who looked a little shell-shocked.

"Well Echizhen, let's go for a walk." Tezuka said, sighing heavily before closing the door.

* * *

"I don't want to talk to you." Sakuno stated as she put the bags of groceries down on the counter.

"Sakuno, let me explain." Sakuno ignored Fuji and walked out of the kitchen, towards her room. "Sakuno…"

"Oh, just leave me alone! You want to win so much don't you? I should just make myself to be the top prize of some tennis tournament and watch you all fight in glee!" She said sacarstically.

"Yes I was wrong to goad him on but I didn't intend to…"

"I don't want to listen to you anymore." Before she could enter her room, a pair of strong arms had wrapped themselves around her waist. "What are you…"

"Could you just listen, for once? I didn't intend to fight with Ryoma because I respect you as a human, not some prize." His warm breath tickled her neck and Sakuno's heart pounded furiously.

"I won't hurt you. You have to trust me." Fuji said quietly. Sakuno's eyes brimmed with tears. Why was it so that when Fuji held her, she could not help but cry for her hurting heart?

* * *

Reviews are muchly appreciated! What will Tezuka tell Ryoma, now that he's given Fuji his blessings? What will Ryoma do? Who exactly does Sakuno want to be with?She can't possibly fall in love with Fuji right?And is there something going on between Tezuka and Atobe?Find out in the next chapter! 


	7. Sitting, Waiting and Wishing: Chpt 6

I'm really excited with the number of reviews! Dishing out chapter 6!

**Sitting, Waiting and Wishing: Chapter 6**

He did not know how long they had been standing there, his arms wrapped tightly around her small waist. She did not know how long she had been crying, her comfort from the only pair of hands that kept her close.

Finally, she touched his arm gently and turned to look at him.

"Ano…Gomen Nasai." She apologized as she tried to brush her tears away. It was bad enough having to break down almost every other day in front of Fuji. It made her feel weak and vulnerable.

Fuji delicately brushed a straddling lock of hair from her face. The small gesture startled her and she tried to draw away.

"Sakuno."

"Eh…I think I'll go wash up…"

"Sakuno." He said her name in a more firm tone, his hand firmly on hers. "Give me a chance to make things right, will you?"

Sakuno's eyes registered shock as she tried to comprehend his sudden question. Much as she knew subtly that somehow, this would happen one day, she did not expect it to happen…now! It was too soon.

"I…"

"You apologize too much. Too much." Fuji said gently and she looked up at him, her brown eyes meeting soulful blue eyes.

She felt as though she was drowning in them. Those blue orbs. And suddenly, she felt a pair of warm lips meet hers, and to her surprise, she did not resist.

Perhaps it was time to stop being apologetic.

* * *

"Let's get something warm." Tezuka said as he led the way to a small café. Ryoma followed numbly behind and slid into a seat.

"Coffee?"

"Chocolate milk."

"They don't have chocolate milk here. It's either coffee or tea."

"Ponta."

"Echizhen. Coffee OR tea." Tezuka said with a hint of impatience. The younger man glared at him.

"Tea." Tezuka placed the respective orders and looked at Ryoma. A stony silence ensued as neither made an attempt to start a conversation. Finally, the jarring silence was too much, even for Tezuka and he spoke.

"Do you know what you did earlier was very hurting to Ryuuzaki-san?"

"It was a fair challenge."

"She's not a prize Echizhen."

"She's mine." The younger man said stubbornly.

"Acting like a teenager is not going to help the situation. You're 27 already."

"Buchou, you're 29 and you aren't even attached." Ryoma said flatly. Tezuka blinked. Their orders arrived just then, dispelling a little of the tension.

Ryoma took a sip of his tea and made a face. "You didn't add milk."

"You didn't ask." Tezuka said nonchantly and stirred his coffee. Ryoma pushed his cup aside and leaned forward, closing the gap between him and Tezuka. Tezuka raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me buchou, have you ever been in love?" Tezuka stopped stirring his coffee. He paused for a while, contemplating his answer.

"I don't think I need your advice on how I should deal with Sakuno then." Ryoma said, leaning back into his seat, looking as stubborn as ever.

"I have been, before." Ryoma looked up. "Surprise, surprise." Tezuka lifted the cup to his lips and drained it.

"With?"

"That's not for you to know." Tezuka set the cup down. "But what I do know I that loving a person is hard work. You don't expect the person to wait for you. You don't ignore the person. You don't try to selfishly possess the person."

"The greatest thing when you love someone, is that you learn to let the person go." Ryoma looked very surprised, although he tried hard to mask it. No one knew that the buchou of Seigaku Tennis, the famed stoic had actually loved once. Ryoma was particularly surprised that the buchou, his buchou rather, was capable of feelings. That was a gross underestimation there.

"Think about it Echizhen, and let's not get careless."

* * *

Tezuka sent his junior home and went on his way. He could see that the young man was still very troubled and perplexed by the whole issue.

He could hardly blame Ryoma anyway. Ryoma just lacked the capacity to think of such complex issues, such as love.

Plus, it was not everyday where you get Fuji thrown into the picture.

* * *

He let out a sigh as he walked off into the night. Perhaps he should not have flown back to Japan and just stayed in Germany, where he was happy and comfortable. Ah yes, comfortable was the key word here. Tezuka hated change and it was hard to play the role of a nanny to TWO people in addition.

He needed another coffee just thinking about the whole affair.

* * *

"Just drop me off here." He said crisply to his chauffeur and got out quickly. A blast of cold air hit him and he inhaled deeply.

"Eh Keigo-sama! What time do you want me to pick you up?" The chauffeur asked anxiously. Atobe waved his hand dismissively.

"Your services are no longer needed." With that, he shut the door and strutted off. It did feel good to be back in Japan again. After that blasted four months in New York which he had absolutely hated, it was nice to be back home.

He rounded the corner towards his favourite café and reached for the door handle, only to be beaten to it by a mere fraction of a second. He glanced up in annoyance and saw…

"Tezuka?" He uttered in disbelief. The brown-haired man turned and his eyes widened. And they both stood there, looking at each other.

* * *

Silence ensued after the two of them sat down at a table, both clearly uncomfortable.

"So…" Atobe cleared his throat as they waited for their coffees. "How have you been?"

"Fine." Came the curt reply. Atobe frowned.

"That's all?"

"What do you expect to say? That I'm crushed, devastated etc?" Tezuka asked calmly. Their coffee arrived and Tezuka quickly took his cup.

"No…I meant…"Atobe faltered for words. Here he was, looking like a fool, stammering in front of the great Kunimitsu Tezuka.

"Cat got your tongue, Atobe?" The acid reply came.

"You didn't call me Atobe last time. It was Keigo, as far as I know and as far as I am concerned." Atobe retorted.

"That was a long time ago, Atobe." Tezuka frowned as he put in more sugar. The coffee tasted slightly weird.

"You don't put sugar." Atobe informed the latter when he noticed the stoic man trying to drink his coffee properly. He signaled for the waiter.

"Get me condensed milk." Was the curt order.

"Sugar is just fine."

"It tastes off. Sugar is never a good substitute for milk."

"Why do you even bother when I am not bothered?" Tezuka asked. The other man looked up and stared into his eyes.

"Because I still care." Much as Tezuka tried to deny it, those simple words still caused his heart to ache a little. But being the stoic he was, he tried to mask his feelings. The milk arrived and Atobe poured a little into Tezuka's mug, stirring the coffee for Tezuka.

'Try it." He offered and went back to his own coffee. He raised an eyebrow questioningly when he noticed the other had not taken up the coffee mug.

"I don't think it's necessary, Atobe." Tezuka said as he got up. "I have to get back."

"For goodness sake Tezuka!" Atobe snapped. "Can't you just sit down and have a coffee with me? And a proper conversation! Is that too much to ask?"

"…" Tezuka looked away, noticing the hurt on the other man's face.

"It's been a while…let's just sit and talk amicably." There was a pleading tone in that voice. It took Tezuka a bit of willpower to tear himself away from that powerful gaze which was all too-familiar.

"Enjoy your coffee, Atobe." Tezuka took out a note and put it on the table. "This is for my share." With that, he walked out.

* * *

Sakuno hummed a little happy tune as she chopped the vegetables. She was happy and she was contented. She had not felt that way for a very long time already.

"Sakuno? That smells good. Hmmmm…" Fuji popped his head into the kitchen and sniffed the air. He opened the pot of boiling soup only to have his hand slapped away.

"That's for dinner!"

"Come on, I can take a little swipe. I promise, just a small swipe…" And before Sakuno could do anything, he had pinched a small bit of meat from the pot.

"I can't do anything, right?" Sakuno smiled as she turned back. Fuji laughed and just then, the main door opened. Tezuka stormed in, heading straight for his room. The couple looked at each other and Fuji shrugged his shoulders.

"Better check on him lest he blows up." Sakuno nodded and Fuji left her to her preparations. He knocked softly on the door.

"Tezuka?"

"I'm not hungry. Don't bother me." Fuji turned the knob and stepped into the room.

"And may I know what caused my dear friend to be so upset?"

"I'm not upset." Tezuka shrugged as he took off his scarf.

"You can't fool me. It's Ryoma, is it?"

"No. Now, get out before I kick you out of my room."

"Then it's Atobe." Tezuka paused. Fuji rolled his eyes and settled himself on the bed. "I saw the news. Apparently he's back, for good."

Tezuka took a keen interest in his scarf suddenly.

"Tezuka, it is not going to work if you don't flush him out of your system. You can get another girl, I mean, guy easily!"

"That's not the point Fuji."

"Why can't you just lighten up?"

"Out."

"Tezuka…"

"Fuji, just this once. Out please." Tezuka took out his spectacles. "I'm tired."

Fuji looked at his friend and pursed his lips. "Ok, take a good rest then." The door shut with a soft click and Tezuka leaned back into the pillows.

All he wanted to do now was to sleep.

* * *

"Nya Ryoma! Open up!" Eiji pounded furiously on the door. "Ochibi!" The door opened suddenly and Momoshiro, who had been leaning on the door, stumbled forward.

"What is it?" Ryoma asked irritably.

"You're alive!" Eiji cried out, hugging the poor guy for dear life. "You didn't pick up your phone and we thought you died or something nya!"

"Kikumaru-sempai…you're…strangling…me…" Eiji released his tight grip on the young man and ruffled his hair affectionately.

"I'm fine. Buchou is back, by the way."

"He talked to you!" Momoshiro exclaimed.

"We had coffee. Ponta anyone?"

"What did he tell you?"

"Nothing. Now, are you guys staying or not? I have training tomorrow and I want to go and sleep early." Momoshiro and Eiji traded surprise looks.

"Nya Ryoma, you can tell us your problems…"

"Yeah, that's what buddies are for!"

"I won't kill myself. Mada mada dane." Ryoma said flatly. "Now, you guys staying?"

"WE STAY NYA!" Eiji exclaimed happily and Ryoma sighed.

* * *

Sakuno picked up her cellphone. It was late and she did want to catch up on some reading. It had been ringing for a while and her heart did a twist when she realized that it was Ryoma who was calling. She hesitated but answered it.

"Sakuno, you're still awake?"

"Yes, Ryoma?"

"Are you free to meet now?"

"It's nearly 2am."

"Just for a while." Sakuno sighed.

"Ok."

She grabbed her coat and left the house.

Ryoma sat on the bench, their favourite bench. Eiji and Momoshiro had fallen asleep after playing 'Dead or Alive' and yelling at each other for cheating etc.

"Hey." Ryoma montioned for Sakuno to sit next to him. She sat down apprehensively and waited for him to yell at her or something.

"I'm sorry for today. I was acting like a total jerk."

"I don't blame you." She nodded stiffly.

"I just wanted to give this back to you. You didn't take it with you when you left." He reached into his pocket and took out a pink scarf. Sakuno recognized the scarf immediately.

"_Sakuno, let's go." Ryoma had tugged her hand but she continued looking at the window display._

"_Let me just see it for a little while more." She pleaded. The scarf was beautiful. It was a sheer pink, the fabric was light and she knew then that she wanted it more than anything._

"_If you want it, go and buy it. Mada mada dane." Sakuno frowned and shook her head._

"_It's too expensive." She gave a little sigh. She knew the price very well for she had been stopping by the shop ever so often just to take a look at the scarf. Sakuno did not go after branded goods but this scarf simply too her breath away. "Let's go." Her eyes lingered on the scarf and she left reluctantly. _

_The Christmas that year had been particularly memorable. Ryoma had won the Christmas Cup, a prestigious tournament and for once, they spent Christmas back in Japan. They sat on their bench in the park and she had laid her head contentedly on his shoulder._

"_Sakuno, isn't Christmas tomorrow?" _

"_Yeah. Why?" Ryoma glanced at his watch._

"_It's 11.59 pm already."_

"_1 more minute to Christmas!" She exclaimed. "Let's count down, Ryoma! 46…45…43…"_

"_9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…Merry Christmas Ryoma!"_

"_What? No present?" Ryoma had asked, pretending to be cross. _

"_I didn't bring it down!" Sakuno pouted a little. _

"_I have yours." Sakuno was surprised and Ryoma grinned. He reached into his pocket and pulled a nicely wrapped package out. "Open it."_

"_Arigatou, Ryoma." She touched the package. It was something soft. She eagerly tore the wrapping paper and her eyes widened when she realized what it was._

_The pink scarf lay in her lap and she touched it carefully, as though it was going to disappear anytime soon._

"_But it's so expensive…" She murmured._

"_The weather's chilly, and I don't want you to catch a chill." Ryoma chuckled as he took the scarf from her and gently tied it round her neck. "Here, you look nice." _

_She smiled and kissed him. _

Ryoma took it and gently put it around her neck, looking at it longingly. He tied a small knot and kissed her forehead gently.

"You won't get a chill now." He got up and left.

Sakuno felt her heart tearing as she watched him go. That was it? That was all he had to say to her? She bit her lip as she touched the scarf round her neck gently.

Ryoma blinked tears away and he took in a sharp breath, continuing his walk home, alone.

_I almost had you but I guess that doesn't cut it._

_Almost loved you but I wish you wouldn't love me too.

* * *

_

Reviews are muchly appreciated! RyoSaku or FujiSaku? Let's see as the story unravels.


	8. Sitting, Waiting and Wishing: END

Thank you for your wonderful reviews. Presenting the last chapter.

**Sitting, Waiting and Wishing: Chapter 7**

Tezuka tossed and turned, finally sitting upright. He glanced at the clock which read 4:30am. He put on his bed robe and walked to the window. The wind howled through the small crack of the windows and gently, he teased the window panels open.

The cold air of the autumn night hit him and he inhaled deeply. _Autumn._ Yes, that was when he had met Atobe, many years ago. Somehow, the autumn air in Japan smelt different from that in Germany, it lacked the magic and mirth that the autumn in Germany had.

The autumn that he and Atobe shared.

"Can't sleep?" Tezuka turned around to see Fuji standing in the doorway. The azure-eyed man smiled and let himself in. "Me neither."

"Oh, why is that so?" Fuji stood besides Tezuka, sharing the chilly autumn wind.

"Sakuno went to meet Ryoma." Tezuka merely looked on and the two stood there in silence.

"Loving someone is so hard."

"…"

"Could I love anyone more?"

"Fuji, it's not your call anymore."

"Loving someone is so hard."

"You said that twice."

The wind dropped down to a breeze.

"It's autumn."

"Hnn."

"I fell in love with her in autumn." A short silence ensued. Finally, Tezuka cleared his throat.

"I fell in love in autumn too."

And it was Fuji's turn to say "Hnn."

And they stood there, till dawn broke.

* * *

The note was simple. It merely read three words, "Thank you. Sorry." Simple yet profound, Fuji put it on the coffee table as he sipped his coffee quietly.

So she left, as he predicted she would, despite harbouring that small little hope that she would stay. She did not know that while she walked softly through the house, he was at his door, watching her leave.

It tore his heart, especially when he saw her give the house one last look before opening the door and stepped out quietly. He watched her hail the taxi from the window and closed his eyes.

"She left."

"No wonder the coffee tasted bad." Tezuka said as he sat next to his friend on the couch.

"Are you leaving too?"

"Yes."

"Well, then I'll leave too." Tezuka raised an eyebrow. Fuji let out a chuckle. "I need inspiration for my new collection."

"Alright, and the house?"

"Let it collect dust. Let it sit here, wait and wish." The clock ticked slowly by as the two men continued sipping the bad coffee.

"All the best, Fuji."

* * *

At the Tokyo Narita airport, 5 people awaited their flights, each hoping to leave behind a life they did not wish to remember.

The stoic glanced at his watch and shifted in his seat. Germany was hardly a place he called home but yet, it offered the strange sense of relief, a place which he could escape to. It allowed him to bask in the sweet memory of falling in love, in that one autumn where he had realized how love could really make the world turn.

The wealthy businessman paced around the transit lounge. He had thought coming back to his homeland would make everything easier, but yet, it had made everything harder. Perhaps drowning himself in work would make him forget all that he had lost, all that he had given, that one fateful autumn. He would return, to the world he owned, to a wife he never loved, to the glitz of a life in New York which he never loved. He glanced outside the glass windows, and wished that he was out there to enjoy the autumn.

The young man pulled his cap further as he tried to walk through the barrage of reporters, his manager trying frantically to create a path for him. Being famous was never easy and he now knew the price he had to pay, albeit too late. He glanced out at the crowd and saw his two friends, standing far from the madding crowd and tipped his cap. They smiled. When his world stopped turning, they helped him to turn it. He felt a wistful squeeze on his heart as he thought of her, the girl whom he was supposed to be with but had given up for fame. He pulled his cap down and walked hurriedly on, to the only path he had, which was the path of fame.

The young woman murmured a small apology as she bumped into another and let out a small sigh as she settled in her seat. The note she had left for him was short and simple. She hoped he would not be angry with her although she knew that he never would be. Her fingers went around the scarf which was tied around her neck. Her heart was torn between two but perhaps time could heal a broken heart. Perhaps. For now, she just wanted to get away from it all.

The azure-eyed man stood at the glass windows, watching the airplanes take off and land. He was handsome and had many beautiful women dangle from his arm in the dazzling city lights of Tokyo. He was famed for his insightful photographs but the one shot that had captured his attention was that of a girl, looking wistfully out at the sea, locks of brown hair being teased by the wind. He loved her, and she loved him, of that he was certain but she just needed the time to think. And he would give her the time, as he always did for the past fifteen years.

And as each's boarding call was echoed throughout the airport, they said a little prayer for themselves, for the ones they loved and walked on to board the airplane.

After all, each had been sitting, waiting and wishing for too long.

* * *

I couldn't let the story drag on for too long because it was getting too soap-operaish for my liking. I am sorry for ending it this way but I do not promise any sequels. Maybe. Let's sit, wait and wish, shall we? 


End file.
